Enjoy it till it's gone
by teju8
Summary: Set ten years after Phineas and Ferb go off to college, Linda and Lawrence downsize and sell their home. The gang reunites for one last experience in the backyard. What happens? Read and find out!
1. Coming Home

**(A/N) Hey guys! This is my first Phineas and Ferb fan fiction. I am soo excited to get this published. Sorry for any errors and I apologize for the shortness; I was in a rush to get this published haha. This is gonna be a great story and I encourage you all to fav and review! Much love 3!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I can't lay claim to Phineas and Ferb and all related stuff.**

* * *

 **Linda's POV**

"Wow," I breathed.

The time had just seemed to fly by. It only seemed like yesterday that Phineas and Ferb had gone off to college, just mere minutes since Candace had gone off with Jeremy on her honeymoon. Had it really been… _ten years_?

And now they were all coming back. Phineas and Ferb. Isabella. Candace, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet. The whole gang. Coming over to our house. One last time.

"Is the dessert ready, Lawrence?"

He was making his famous rhubarb crème brulee. My favorite.

And with that, all the memories of the times his adorable British self made those sweet little desserts, holding that blowtorch, came back to me. The memories of him working in the kitchen.

All that would be gone.

It was strange, after all these years, we were selling the house. Since Lawrence and I were getting older, it made sense to move on. But it was still sad.

The house had sold last week to some gentleman. We hadn't met the new buyer, but our bank assured us everything was good to go. Thus, everyone was coming back to town. Partially to celebrate a new chapter of our life, but also to say goodbye to a host of memories.

Everyone was coming over for dinner this evening, and so Lawrence and I were getting ready. I stood near the front door glancing expectantly out the nearest window.

A black and yellow car pulled into the driveway.

"Ferb," I said to myself. "Right on time."

His wife, Vanessa, had come to Danville with him, but she was visiting her father tonight and wouldn't be joining us for dinner.

The doorbell rang. I jumped a little in excitement and opened the door.

"Ferb! How wonderful it is to see you! How are you doing?," I asked.

Ferb gave me a look, as if to say _Fine, thank you. I'm glad to be back here_. He never talked much, but as a mother, I could pick up a large amount of his nonverbal cues.

He was wearing a purple shirt with a black blazer and dress pants. After greeting Lawrence, he walked into the living room and started looking around.

I was about to go into the kitchen and see if I could be of any assistance to Lawrence when I heard another car pull into our driveway. It was a bright orange car, custom made. Out of the driver's seat hopped Isabella and a few seconds later, Phineas popped out of the car.

They entered the house as well.

"Hey Mom!," Phineas exclaimed when he saw me.

"Hi yourself, honey," I said while planting an affectionate kiss on his dark red hair.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!," Isabella greeted while coming to the house.

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. While I loved Isabella, I would have preferred to have her call me Mom. Poor dear. She had waited years to get together with Phineas. And finally they did. They were dating, but Phineas had never popped the question. Since he was finally home, perhaps I could nudge him to get to work on that.

"I wanted to take the minivan, but Phineas insisted on bringing his new invention," Isabella said while rolling her eyes but smiling all the same.

"It's a Flynnvention, Isabella," Phineas said, chuckling. "And it's really cool."

"Ferb's in the living room. Go on and talk to him. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be in the backyard if you need me," I said in a singsong voice.

I was in a good mood. My boys were back in town.

I heard them talking as I exited the room

"Wow. All these memories. Remember how we built that roller coaster? And that giant drop of water? And that restaurant?," Phineas asked excitedly.

Isabella nodded.

Ferb blinked.

I smiled.

"My boys still have an active imagination," I said to myself.


	2. The first evening

**(A/N) Hi! I'm back. I had time so I decided to post the next chapter of this story. I can't wait to find out how the grown-up gang spends their last days in Phineas and Ferb's backyard! If you're as excited as I am, please follow, favorite, review, etc.. I love seeing the support from you all. Enjoy the story! And I apologize in advance for the cliffhangerish ending. Not really haha ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I cannot lay claim to anything in the Phineas and Ferb world.**

 **Baljeet's POV**

I walked into the Flynn-Fletcher house and I could not believe my eyes.

"My old friends!" I exclaimed. "How good it is to see you all."

Everybody was already there, from Phineas and Ferb to my good old bully Buford. I walked over to him.

"Hello, Buford," I started. "How nice it is to see you again!"

"You too, nerd," he grunted. "Why are you late? We've all been waiting for you."

"I am very sorry," I began, heat rising in my cheeks from embarrassment. "Some computers went down at the university so I had to manually calculate student grades for the whole department! Can you believe that? These are math professors, people. Can they not calculate their own grades without computers? No. They have to ask Baljeet to do it. Oh, I am full of ire right now!"

"Calm down, nerd, or I'm going to have to give you a wedgie right here in front of everybody," Buford said with a sly grin.

I gulped.

"Nah, just kidding," said Buford laughing. "We're all here to have a good time."

"Oh, that is a relief," I said. "Thank goodness you have mellowed with age."

Our conversation was interrupted by Phineas making an announcement to the entire group.

"Alright gang!" Phineas said with enthusiasm. "Looks like we're all here. Why don't we move out to the backyard?"

We followed Phineas into the backyard and the December chill in the air nipped at my skinny frame, making me wish I had remembered to bring my jacket from my car.

I looked out over the expanse of the backyard. I had spent countless hours here in my childhood. It had become like a second home to me. We had done so many cool things like building supercomputers and a solar system race that I had won. Of course, I had mishaps happen as well. Like that one time that I had almost transferred the Earth's atmosphere onto the moon. Er…. but that is another story. It seemed like the others were sharing my thoughts as well.

"I used to come in through that gate every single day," said Isabella with a nostalgic sigh.

"We used to always be tinkering with something here. Right, Ferb?" asked Phineas.

The normally silent Ferb did not respond.

"Too bad the house is being sold," said Phineas in a downcast voice.

A cloud of sadness seemed to wash over us and we were silent for a second.

"Well, Carpe diem," continued Phineas. "We're all here for a week and that's a whole week before we say goodbye to this place. Let's make the most of our time here!"

"What shall we do?" asked Isabella.

I gingerly raised my hand.

"Er…. slide rule?" I suggested. That idea was shot down immediately. Clearly, the rest of the group was not as academically inclined.

"We could build an ice skating rink," said Isabella excitedly. "Or we could redo the beach! That was a ton of fun."

"I liked the roller coaster," said Buford. "Or maybe we could build another escape tower! I bet I could smash my way out of that thing."

"That didn't go so well last time," said Phineas with a chuckle.

"What about you, Ferb?" asked Phineas. "I wish we could see what memory you're thinking about right now."

Ferb blinked.

Suddenly, a metaphorical lightbulb turned on over Phineas' triangular head.

"Ferb! You're a genius!" Phineas gushed. "We can build a machine that reconstructs all our favorite memories and turns them into real things that we can explore again!" "It's late and it's time for dinner, so we can't start now, but Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"

And with that, we were all buzzing excitedly and turned back around to head into the house to wash up for dinner.

At the dinner table, we were all catching up with one another and discussing various aspects of our lives. Candace and Jeremy had brought their little daughter Amanda, and Candace was pregnant with another child that was going to be due anytime soon.

"I'm eight months pregnant," she was saying. 'I can feel the little one kicking around. It's so cute!"

I was telling everyone how I had become a tenured professor at my university and had the highest student approval ratings of any professor in the math department.

"I make mathematics fun!" I said. "I mold young minds to become upstanding members of the math community."

"Please never again use math and fun in the same sentence," said Isabella with a laugh. "Not for me."

"Then perhaps you should join my class," I suggested.

The rest of dinner passed with us making jokes and regaling each other with exploits.

I had brought the famous Tjinder family goat vindaloo to share and everyone loved it.

Ferb had brought haggis and Isabella had brought gefilte flan.

After a sumptuous meal, we gathered in the living room to chat and play a few rounds of cards.

We chose to play poker and decided that the winner would get to go first when it came to deciding whose memory would come to life.

Ferb, Buford, and I were the main competitors and after I calculated that my probability of winning was close to zero, I folded.

Ferb and Buford continued playing, but Ferb's poker face was unbeatable.

We were all tired and decided to head upstairs to go to bed. I would be sharing a room with Buford.

"Remember to brush your teeth, Buford," I called out.

"You're asking me to take advice from a guy wearing pajamas with rulers on them?" he said laughing.

"They are protractors!" I said indignantly.

In the midst of the friendly ribbing, everyone in the house was excited for the prospects of the upcoming week. Even Perry.

Wait. I had not seen Perry all day.

"Where is Perry?" I asked.


	3. Doof's Party

**Hey guys! Here's the update! This is getting so exciting. I can't wait to see what happens next. Too bad I already know. You have to wait for updates. Sorry! Not really.. haha. As usual, review and fave and follow. Much appreciated. Thanks a lot guys! Much love!** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

 **Doofenshmirtz's POV**

"Here they come, Perry the Platypus. Here they come, all of my minions," I said laughing.

A bar of soap and a toothbrush came to my side.

"I c– I– I could've sworn I hit more threatening stuff than this. Really, really pathetic," I said, surprised.

A Gelatin Monster climbed up my building, and entered my lair.

"Aha, a gelatin monster," I yelled gleefully. "I knew there was going to be something fun. Get him! Now you can bow down before my cartilaginous creation. It's so corrupt and cantankerous and carnivorous and, uh... Uh, low in calories and ca– Ca– Cow– Couch. Hm. Ah, that's all I got."

The Gelatin Monster whimpered.

Perry the Platypus flung his hat at the sprinkler system and set it off, melting the gelatin monster and shorting out and destroying the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator

"My Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator!" I said in dismay. "My monster! No! My beautiful, fruit flavored monster! You come back here, Perry the Platy-"

BZZZT.

The picture on the screen flickered and disappeared.

"Ah, that's better," I said lazily, TV remote in hand.

After the TV was off, I turned to Perry the Platypus who was sitting beside me, his tiny little platypus hands clutching a bag of chips.

"Remember our good old thwarting days, Perry the Platypus?" I asked.

"Grr-rrr-rrr," chattered Perry the Platypus.

"Too bad we're too old to fight each other now," I said. "I mean; did you look at that video? I had brown hair then! I was a handsome devil, wasn't I? Well, at least I don't have to curse you every day now."

"Anyway, thanks for coming to my little party today, Perry the Platypus. It's so much better than having one all by myself. When I was a little boy back in Gimmelshtump, I was forced to throw myself my own birthday party- er... it was not good, and er- well…. you already know this story, don't you?"

"Well, this party is not a birthday party, Perry the Platypus," I said as I continued rambling. "It's a going away party."

Perry the Platypus looked at me strangely.

"No!" I cried. "Not going away kind of going away. I'm still going to, you know, be in the tri-state area. Don't be worried, Perry the Platypus. We'll still get to play checkers and sit and watch the stars and all the things we normally do."

"Grr-rrr-rrr," chattered Perry the Platypus.

I sighed.

"It's just that this big tall building is getting a little hard to take care of at my age," I said despondently. "I'm downsizing."

Perry the Platypus looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I cried. "It's a new modern trend. Everyone is doing it."

Perry looked satisfied with that answer.

"I think I'll move into something a little smaller, some place that'll have room for me and my stuff and is low maintenance, you know? Like, who wants to be maintaining instead of enjoying retirement? Anyway, I have a decent house hunting budget. From Charlene's alimony checks and stuff. Maybe you can help me search, Perry the Platypus! By the way, when are you going to get your own place and settle down?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Vanessa," I said. "She and her husband, your owner with the green hair; they're back in town. Vanessa told me she would be coming over to help me with packing my stuff. Wanna help?"

"Grr-rrr-rrr," chattered Perry the Platypus.

"Please?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

Perry started piling some lab coats into a box, so I took his answer to be a yes.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus," I said appreciatively.

I went to the door and opened it.

"Vanessa!" I exclaimed. "How good it is to see you again! I haven't seen my baby girl in forever," I said giving her a big hug.

"Dad, stop. You're embarrassing me," she said, but she was smiling and gave me a hug and a kiss.

She walked into the hall and looked around at all my stuff.

"And thank you for using the front door!" I called after her. "Not like Perry the Platypus over her used to do," I said jokingly.

But seriously. Do you know how many times I had to pay to fix all of Perry the Platypus's little entrances?

"Oh, I didn't see you over there, Perry," said Vanessa. "How's it going?"

"Grr-rrr-rrr," chattered Perry the Platypus.

"So, Dad, what should I start packing?" Vanessa asked.

"Um… there's a lot of metal and junk and spare parts from old inators and stuff over there near my bedroom. Can you help me with that?"

"Sure," said Vanessa.

Perry the Platypus, Vanessa, and I were talking and packing for about an hour when Vanessa found something interesting.

"Hey, Dad!" Vanessa called out from across the room. "What's this?"

She was holding something in her hand, but my aging eyes couldn't make out what it was.

"Bring it over here, Vanessa," I called back. "I'm getting old. I can't see like I used to."

Vanessa walked over and showed me a handheld gun-like object.

"Hmmm…," I said. "That's my Amnesia-inator. I thought I dismantled all of my old inators? How did that end up over there? You know, that's kind of ironic, because I forgot. And it's the Amnesia-inator, and, you know, like memory…"

No one reacted.

"Oh well," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Just be careful with it."

"I will, Dad," Vanessa said as she started walking back across the room. "I'm a grown woman now, you kno-"

"Whoops!"

Vanessa had tripped on a loose bolt on the floor and fallen down.

The Amnesia-inator fell out of her hand and landed on the ground.

It broke into a million tiny little pieces, but not before it fired a single red laser that flew out of my building and out into Danville.

I sighed. Accidentally setting off inators runs in the family, I guess.

"Well, I hope that didn't hit anybody," I said concernedly.

"Me too," said Vanessa.

"Anyway, you want some hot chocolate?" I asked Perry and Vanessa. "I'm making a pot right now."

"Grr-rrr-rrr," chattered Perry the Platypus.

"Perry the Platypus, don't get mad at me for leaving the stove unattended. It's not evil. I promise."


	4. The Memory Constructor

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update. I hope you can see all the pieces of the story coming together. This story will have some second dimension stuff and some episode references, so I apologize if you do not get some things. As always, please review, fave, and follow. It's much appreciated. Enjoy the chapter! I'll try and post the next one soon so you can find out what happens next.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Phineas' POV**

Whack!

My hand reached out and turned off the alarm clock. It read 6:58 in big red numbers. I had a penchant for starting my day before the alarm clock sounded. I liked waking up under my own terms, though I guess Isabella didn't.

"Go back to bed, Phin," Isabella said, stirring.

"Why?" I asked. "The early bird gets the worm. Let's get up and enjoy what this wonderful day has to offer us."

"Five more minutes," Isabella said irritably, putting her arm around me to ensure that I wouldn't get out of bed before she did.

"I can't wait to start building that memory constructor," I said to Isabella. "I called the delivery guy last night and the parts we need should arrive right after breakfast. If we start early enough, we can finish by mid-afternoon and have enough time to test it out."

"What do you think?" I asked Isabella.

"I think that there's no point in trying to go back to sleep, since you're going to keep me up with all your talking anyway," she said with a small giggle.

"So let's get up then," I suggested.

And we did.

After getting ready, Isabella and I made our way to the kitchen for breakfast. From the top of the stairs, I could already smell Mom cooking stacks of golden brown doonkelberry pancakes. My favorite.

"Morning!" I said as I slid into a seat at the dining table.

Baljeet and Buford were already there.

"These pancakes are very delicious, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," said Baljeet.

"Oh, thank you, Baljeet," said Mom. "Eat as many as you want. There are more coming."

"They're alright," said Buford. "But I'm more of a lingonberry guy."

"Vanessa arrived from her dad's house late last night," said Mom. "She's probably still sleeping, so Ferb and Vanessa might join us a little bit later."

"Oh yeah!" I said. "We missed Vanessa yesterday. I forgot she was visiting her dad. He's a retired pharmacist or something, right?"

"I think so, honey," Mom said. "I haven't really talked to him all that much."

Just then Dad walked into the room.

"Morning all!" said Dad. "Ready to go, Linda?"

Mom turned to us.

"Lawrence and I are going to go take a look at what could potentially be our new home. We won't be back until late in the evening. I know you guys are adults, but remember to behave yourselves," she said with a smile.

"We'll be fine, Mom," I said.

After we were done eating, Ferb and Vanessa got up and had breakfast as well.

Once Mom and Dad left, we all met in the backyard.

"Alright, gang," I said. "Here's the plan. We're going to build a memory constructor. Ferb and I will work on building the main system. Baljeet, you're going to do calculations and write code for the system. Buford, you're going to make individual helmets to put on our heads so that we can use the constructor. And Isabella, you're going to do electrical work on all the components."

We started building our project intensely.

The delivery man arrived with all of our parts. He looked me up and down.

"Say, aren't you a little too old to be playing in the backyard with your friends?" he asked.

I glanced up from the clipboard I was signing.

"Yes. Yes, I am," I said with a smile.

At the end of one hour, we had already finished building the helmets and the metal shell of the main machine. All that was left to finish was wiring and some coding to make sure that the machine worked and that nothing could go wrong.

Shortly after lunchtime, the memory constructor was finished.

It was a metal cylinder about the height of person and it had holes around the top. Once a memory was generated from a helmet, the memory would be sent to the cylinder. Then, the memory would be fired out of the holes, turning it into reality.

"Wow," we all gasped. Well, except for Ferb. But he doesn't say much.

We were all excited and ready to use the machine.

Just then Perry walked into the backyard.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," I said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

He chattered and then headed inside.

"Ferb gets to go first since he won the card game," I reminded everyone.

Ferb picked up a helmet and put it on. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The cylinder started vibrating and it spat something out onto our backyard lawn.

We were now staring at a large grey sphere with light blue dots.

"It's the Football X-7 stadium," said Ferb.

"Cool!" I said. "Remember how we played your cousins in that game and how we got rid of your curse?"

Ferb nodded.

"Shall we play again?" Isabella asked.

"I call being on a team with Buford," said Baljeet.

"Don't let me down, or I'll give you a wedgie," Buford responded.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys built this," said Vanessa. "Nice work, Ferb," she said, giving him a high five.

The six of us ran into the stadium like excited little kids and started playing a game of Football X-7.

I smiled. It brought back all these memories of grade school.

Of course, Ferb's team won. He scored four goals. Yep. The curse was definitely gone.

We exited the stadium and used the remote control to send the stadium back inside the cylinder.

"How about we all generate a memory together?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me," said Buford.

We all started putting on memory helmets.

"Can you help me with mine, Phin?" asked Isabella.

"Sure thing," I said, putting the helmet on her head and buckling the strap.

"You're a real gentleman," Isabella said to me.

I blushed.

"What memory should we bring to life?" I asked the group.

We all thought for a moment.

"I know!" I said. "Let's do…"

My words were cut off by a bright red laser that flew through the sky and hit our memory constructor. Our helmets started malfunctioning and then suddenly new thoughts flooded my mind. Thoughts of Perry being a secret agent. A second dimension. Isabella kissing me.

The memory constructor exploded, but not before leaving two figures on the lawn.

Earlier in the day, I wouldn't have recalled meeting them, but being struck with the laser had given me some new memories.

"Second Dimension Dr. D and Perry the Platyborg," I said under my breath.

"Ferb, you didn't program this in did you?" I asked.

Ferb shook his head no.

"I'm so confused," I said.

I was very confused, but somehow I understood. There was a day when we were children when our memories had been erased. Suddenly those memories came back when being struck by the laser. And the memory constructor brought remnants of those memories to life.

And I remembered that the day we had all forgotten had been very bad.

I could tell from the looks in everyone's eyes that they had regained their memories too.

Eyes wide and suddenly scared, I knew one thing.

Boy, we were in big trouble.


End file.
